


Hell is back

by TechnovoreX



Series: Framed future [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, My continuation, another chance, fucked up a story, i have some mental issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: After they’re all gone, we live on. But some one else has other plans





	Hell is back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things You Don't Come Back From](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385280) by [greeneggs101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101). 



I’m happy that master Riku can reconnect with the ones he loves, I really do. It’s just that it is hard for us that he’s no longer here with us, we miss him. He was a great master, a great teacher, but most of all, he was family.

It was hard for us when the other masters perished as well. Why? Why is the darkness used for evil, I wanted to know that for the longest time, it was hard to become a master. 

I wasn't like Riku, I couldn’t teach keyblade wielders, it was just to difficult for me. Oh I wish how we toons didn’t age slower than humans. It just didn’t feel right living longer than others.

But I always remember what he taught us. He wanted us to live on, to protect the innocent and those we care about. I can’t help but feel he was like sora, always watching us.

As the morning came I shrugged on my uniform and took a stroll outside, walking by and brushing my fingers against the keyblades of our fallen masters, and one dedicated to a woman called namine. She must have been important to include.

Once in a while I thought to myself, am I worthy of the title of master, I never though that a simple title carried such a burden and responsibility. But I know that I’m a be on of hope and knowledge now, meant to continue the legacy of the keyblade.

So evert time I think of what to do, I look to you master Riku. My master, my teacher.

My friend.....

The final world....

“Kairi!” Riku called, running with his old legs to a familiar woman with faded red hair. She reciprocated the hug with open arms “as much as I missed you, your students must have been sad” she said as she released her hold on him.

“Yeah, especially max. But I’m glad that I got to say goodbye” Riku smiled. “Are the others here” he asked. The red head nodded “yup just follow me!” She waved for him.

He smiled and followed suite. They were all here, Ventus, aqua, terra, axel, Xion, Namine and Roxas, all the old masters “hey old timer, how’s it hanging” Axel waved. They all chuckled “axel we’re all old here, especially you” Xion pointed out.

He shook his head “geez it was just a joke”. Riku smiled but it devolved into a frown when he looked around “where’s Sora?”. They all looked at him saddened, Kairi held his hand “Riku, Sora isn’t here”.

He went wide eyed “wha-what do you mean he’s not here? Where else could he be?” He questioned. They all shrugged “we don’t know, terra and I expected him to be here,. But there was no sign of him, anywhere” aqua explained.

Riku gritted his teeth and clenched his hand “then where is he. All I wanted was to tell him all about what happened” he started crying.

“Crying will get you nowhere” a loud booming voice stated. They all turn around to see an very familiar black coat “what the? Who are you” Roxas said. The figure put his hands behind his back and chuckled “i will tell you later. But for now, are you willing to take a test” he asked.

They gritted their teeth, they wanted to fight him but how could they. They are unable to use their keyblades “the test is simple, if you pass you move on. But if you fail, then you will be punished” he told them.

They looked at him with fire in their eyes “why should we take your test. For all we know your just some sort of Xehanort” Axel states. They nodded but snickered imaging another Xehanort.

“Because, the young man named Sora passed the test” he blurted out. They stared at him shocked “Sora passed the test?” Naminé asked. The hooded figure nodded “when he came to the final world I offered him the test. And he passed, I gave him the ability to freely move between the final world, and the realm of light”.

“He told me to offer you all the same choice, before I left him to his own devices”. They all pondered that, so Sora passed. If he did it so could we.

Riku was the first to step up “I’ll do it. I’ll take our test” the figure smiled “and what of the others” he said motioning to them. Riku looked back at the others and furrowed his brow, but Kairi walked up and joined him “I’ll do it too” she said.

The others grounded their decision and walked up too. Now everyone was grouped in front of the cloaked figure “mmm, most pleasing. The test is one of will and heart, as I stated earlier, if you succeed you may join Sora. but if you fail you will all be punished. Will you accept” he asked.

They all nodded “then let fate drive it’s course. If you follow thy heart now, you will fall” he chanted. Suddenly darkness began to encompass the world. The blue sky’s with white clouds, and the reflective water quickly turned into black sky’s, with thunder clouds and a pool of black sludge.

They all began to sink into the ground “you will fly into the past. If you follow the path you will survive. But if you stray from it, you will suffer” he warned. Then the only liquid engulfed them, covering their eyes. And like that it’s pitch black.

Riku felt like he was walking through a thick fog, the darkness blurring his vision and making it hard to move. Suddenly a burst of light blinded him, when his eyes adjusted he looked at his hands.

Small familiar gloves, yellow shirt, blue pants? Wait this is. He quickly looks up to see Sora on his hands and knees, a wooden sword lay in front of him. “Sor-“ he called but he saw in his hands a familiar weapon.

The kingdom key 

The weapon that started this whole adventure. Then it came to him, this was his past, these were his memories, this is when he fell to the darkness. He shook his head and dropped the kingdom key like it was something gross. He looked up and ran to help his best friend.

“Sora! Sora I’m sorry, look at me!” He said shaking the brunette. Suddenly the colour faded from his view and the world shattered like glass before him. He was now falling into an endless abyss, a familiar sensation. Then another burst of light appeared and blinded him.

When the light subsided he was standing in front of Roxas. He looked around, he was wearing the organizations black coat. This when Sora was asleep, but how? Suddenly Roxas ran up and slashed at Riku, he blocked with guard magic and fell to his knees. 

He was about to pull off the fabric wrapped around his eyes, but then he remembered, all the horrible things he did as Ansem. Then ran at him with his Keyblades crossed and about to slash him in half, but the colour is drained from his surroundings, and the world shatters again. 

He’s back in the black abyss. The darkness numbing his senses, he wanted to look around, but the jet black nothingness felt heavy on him. Then for the 3rd time, a light blinded him.

He slowly opened his eyes and searched around. He was on destiny islands, the sun was setting, colouring the sky a vibrant orange. He looked down and saw his yellow vest and blue shorts. This is..this is when? But he turned around when he saw a large man with brown hair.

This is when terra gifted me with a Keyblade. He walked closer but I ran away. But this time the color did not fade away, instead it completely went black. A place devoid of all light.

“Sora” he cried out, wanting to see his best friend. The one whom he loved the most. Suddenly light blinded him again. He was expecting another event from his memories, but he was met with the final world. He sat up and looked around. Then the hooded figure phased in.

“What happened, what was that!” He questioned. The hooded figure sighed “that was your test” he answered. Riku froze, that was my test? Did I fail? Did I pass? What happened. The figures clicked his tongue “it is very unfortunate Riku. You have failed all the tests I have given you” he stated. 

He looked at him in shock. I failed? He dropped to his knees and started crying “the test were meant to make you relive moments of your past. The goal was to continue where you started, to follow the story fate set out for you”. Riku shook eyes widened in realization “so the reason why I failed was-“. 

He nodded his head “you strayed from history. You let your current emotions dictate the past. You followed your heart, but failed your memories”. The figure turned away “when the others are finished, you will receive your punishment”, then he left.

Riku pinches the water. Watching it ripple and alter his reflection underneath him. He cried more, the air burning his eyes “I’m sorry Sora. I failed you” he wailed.

KAIRI

Kairi opens her eyes, she sat up and shook her head. Where am I? She looked at her hands and saw small thin hands. She looked further down and saw her old white and purple dress. Wait this is. She then whipped her head around and looked to her side. She went wide eyed as she saw Sora stabbing himself “no! Sora!” She screamed running to his aid, but he dissolved into a flurry of light as she caught him. She fell to her knees.

“No! Why is this happening” she cried clutching her head. She remembered what happened, she got up and followed goofy and Donald out of the room, climbing down a bunch of steps. Suddenly they were surrounded by heartless, but one in particular caught her attention. 

There was one lone shadow that just stared blankly at her. She knew who it was, she immediately scooped him up in her arms, and in a flash of light, sora appeared hugging her, she hugged him back and tears of joy stung her eyes. “So-“ She was interrupted when a flash of light blinded her, and she was no longer hugging sora.

When the light subsided she was on destiny islands. She looked to her side to see Selphie in her school uniform, she looked down and saw she was wearing hers too. She looked back up towards the beach “sora!” She yelled, dashing towards the beach.

She stopped as the waves almost lapped against her legs, with Selphie catching up to her “Kairi what the heck’s up with you” Selphie breathed. She whipped her head around “sora, where’s Sora!” She yelled. The brunette looked at her confused “who are you talking about. Who’s sora?” She asked.

Kairi was about to talk back, but her surroundings, including Selphie were drained of their color. “What’s happening” she asked, then the world slowly began to shatter like glass. Then the only thing left was pure darkness, absolutely everywhere. She frantically looked around calling to her friends. But no one answered.

Then a burst of light blinded her, when it faded she was met with a familiar scene. In front of her was sora, Axel Roxas and Xion, they were about to fight saix. As she was about to run to help, a hand grabbed her wrist and wretched her arm up. She turned around and saw a familiar dark skinned man.

“Xemnas” she growled. She dropped her keyblade and caught it with her left hand, she then swung the magic weapon into his face, releasing his grip on her, and doubling back. Kairi jumped back and distanced herself from him, she turned around to look at sora, but the color was sapped from the world again.

“No no no no no” she uttered as she turned and jumped at sora, but as her arms were about to wrap around sora, he broke apart into shards of glass. She was in the darkness again, cold and lonely, she didn’t know what was happening but she wanted to be with her friends.

Then another light emerged. She was expecting another memory, but she was greeted by the final world, and a cloaked figure “you have failed your test. Despite passing the 1st one, you have failed the others” he said. Then disappeared before kairi could even ask.

She looked down at herself, she failed? She was alone again. She clutched herself and fell to her knees “I’m sorry sora” she cried.

Next time.....


End file.
